In many transparency applications, and in particular for electrode applications, it may be advantageous to minimize heat gain within an enclosure incorporating the transparency. However, simple metal coatings, which may reduce heat transmittance, may result in low transmittance and an undesirable interior and exterior reflectance and glare. Accordingly, new coatings which both reduce heat transmission, as well as have a low reflectance, and which can function as electrodes in electro-optic devices, may be desirable.